Inari, Kitsune
by Kitsune-Autumn
Summary: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, except for the OC's of the Moonlight village  :  Story about Kitsune's life among Naruto universe.
1. Chapter 1

The sun started to set under the mountains, casting a rainbow view above the forest. The air was still a tad chilly, though it was almost Summer again, and there was still little snow left. Soon, all the frozen water flakes would melt into flowing water, sparkling on all the green moss against the river bottoms. And as the snow melts, so would the people who live there. One kid, standing in the forest, with a boy and a girl at his sides, stood grinning.

"He he, This is going to be great!" He said in a scratchy adolescent voice.

CHAPTER 1

"Kitsune's Start!"

"Oh please, just save it for later. What are you so excited about anyways?" the other boy said in a low, unemotional face. His almost shoulder length black hair brushed over his face along with the wind. His face showed little emotion, however, betrayed some annoyance. His shirt was a simple purple top, short sleeves, a yin & yang symbol at the top middle. From his shoulder to his elbow, it was covered in black mesh. The rest of his arm were gloves that came to his fingers. He wore simple black pants, and a small chain that was hung over the side. But what stood out most was what he wore around his neck. It was a black cloth with metal bound to it in the middle. On the metal was the shape of a crescent moon, followed with another crescent moon opposing it. It was obvious what it was, everyone in the world knew, it was a ninja headband. Only students who'd graduated from ninja academy wore them.

The boy gritted his teeth. He hated they way his teammate always made him look stupid, while he was as cool as could be.

"Well, this is the first mission that's this far away from the village!" He shouted at his teammate. He just could not stand to let him get the last word, or insult him in any way.

This boy wore his headband on his actual forehead. His short, spiky brown hair barely lay over his cloth. His black shirt had a long collar, his left sleeve was long, while his right sleeve was cut short at the shoulder. His hands were covered in protector gloves, his shorts gray with black trim.

"Hey guys? Um, well... You know we shouldn't be fighting on a mission. So, um, please, can we go now?" mumbled the only girl on the team.

She fiddled with her fingers a little, looking at them with soft red eyes. Her purple bangs slightly covered her pretty eyes, while it shined almost silver in the sunlight, only touching her shoulders. She wore her headband around her waist, instead, with a red cloth. Her robe-like dress was teal with red trim and long big sleeves. It cut a little low, showing some of the mesh she wore on her legs, which stretched to her knees.

"It's really foolish of you to get so mad at Haru all the time. And Haru... you always egg him on. Er, that is..." She looked down at the floor in disappointment . "You know how Kuromi gets mad easily."

They both looked at her softly. Haru seemed a little ashamed for making her sad. Kuromi looked embarrassed to be scolded b by her.

"I'm sorry Kitsune. I'll try harder next time. Just please don't look so sad. You know how that makes us feel." Haru said in a sympathetically calming voice, while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. What he said." Kuromi folded his arms together, looking off in a different direction while blushing.

"Okay! So then, let's go!" She said with a bright smile, and with that, they darted off into the forest. Both boys would glare at one another here and there. Haru had a cold stare on his face. That was one thing Kuromi hated about him. He had icy stares. When he actually smiled, they seemed completely fake to him. It was like he had no emotions in his body. However, Kuromi knew him better than that. Haru had feelings for Kitsune. He liked her. _But so do I_, Kuromi thought to himself.

* * *

Just as they both liked the same girl, they both had the same dream. To be the top ninja of they're village; Tsukikage. You may have heard of Hokage or Kazekage, but probably never Tsukikage. That's because their village was not known like the other mainland villages. The village hidden in the leaves, hidden in the sand, hidden in the clouds, and so on. But their village was the village hidden in the moonlight. It wasn't a huge or big village, it was small, and quite peaceful for a place that possessed shinobi. Any who, the two boys shared the same dream. That's when they started to not get along. When they found out that they shared the same feelings for the same girl, they became rivals.

All three ninja came to a sudden stop. Through the bushes, they saw and older women. Her long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail laced with a red ribbon, with her bangs ending at her eyebrows and long sides. Her red robe-like dress v-necked quite low, revealing the mesh she wore on the top half of her body and arms. She separated her top half with a white sash, with a sideless long skirt, and mesh on her knees.

The three stared at her through the bushes.

"Do you think she saw us?" Kuromi whispered.

"No, but I heard you."

All three, startled, looked behind themselves to see the women there, smiling, about to deliver her attack. The three dashed forward to escape her grasp while she threw some kunai knives at them. Kitsune and Haru dodged, while Kuromi got nailed in the butt.

"Ow!"

The women started to laugh, while Haru looked at his partner with disgust and Kitsune let out a little giggle.

"I'm ashamed to be on the same team as him." Haru sneered while Kuromi tended to his embarrassing injury.

"Aw, shut it!"

"Enough you two! Is Kitsune the only one on this team with any class!" The women exclaimed. She stare down at them with folded arms.

"Sorry Yumi Sensei." The two boys apologized, both staring at one another.

"Well then, shall we get moving?" Yumi said with a smile. She started walking while the three Genin followed behind her.

* * *

"Aahh. What a relief to be back in the village!" Naruto announced while he and his team entered the big green village doors of Konaha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They just came back from a tragic mission involving two shinobi, Zabuza and Haku.

As they started walking, they heard a loud argument to the side. A girl their age was yelling at three Jonin. She was crying and looked to have suffered a good beating.

"Calm down, if you don't, we can't help you little lady. Now, talk slowly." One of the Jonin said, trying his best to calm the girl down.

"N-no! You don't understand! It's not me, you have to take me to your Hokage!" the girl said in a panic. Kakashi (Naruto's Sensei) noticed the ninja headband around her waist. Two crescent moons on it. The three Jonin looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. They rushed her to the Hokage.

"What was that all about?" Naruto wondered, still looking at the four in the distance, then disappearing.

"Well it's none of your business Naruto, you're so nosy!" Sakura said.

"Well, I'll leave you three while I go turn our mission." Kakashi said as he walked off.

"Hey! What do you mean just you? If we turn in a mission, can't we get another mission right after!" Naruto shouted at him. "What's the point of just you going? We're coming too!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to make such a big deal out of it, Naruto. But don't expect another big mission like that one. We'll most likely just get a 'D' ranked mission." Kakashi explained with a sigh.

"But why? Didn't that last mission prove that we're strong enough for like, a 'C' ranked mission? I'd say we're good enough for a 'B' ranked mission!" Naruto sneered with both hands raised to the back of his head.

"For once, I agree with him." Sasuke said. "We may be Genin, we definitely are a strong team.

"Yes, while you did pass and complete that last mission, we were also tricked into thinking it was a 'C' ranked mission, when it turned out to really be a 'B' ranked one. Oh, and did I forget to mention that we almost died? Twice?" Kakashi looked down at them with the look of, _yeah I don't think so. _" I don't think the Hokage will be happy with that, so don't get your hopes up. And keep that mouth of yours shut, Naruto." He glared right at him.

"H-hey!" Naruto glared right back, sticking out his tongue.

* * *

They walked into the Hokage's room, and saw he was talking to the girl from earlier, the one who was panicking .

"Yes, I understand." She said gloomy. "Please forgive me for intruding so soon." she continued, staring at the floor, giving everything she had to hold back the obvious tears she held.

"Yes child, it's quite all right. Please, have your injuries treated, then worry later. I will speak with you soon." The old man said sympathetically to her.

She turned around, almost bumping into Naruto and the others, nodded her apology, and left the room.

"Hmph, she looks fine now." Sakura said with her eyes following the girl out.

"Ah, Kakashi, perfect timing, as usual. I have just the mission for your team." Old Man Hokage said with a big wrinkly grin.

"Really, already? Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed. "What is it?"

"You three will be escorted to your client while I talk to Kakashi of the mission details. Now, go on you three."

"Awesome! Let's go guys."

_Meanwhile in the infirmary..._

"That should do it." Said one of the nurses tending to the last bandage of Kitsune's arm.

"Hey, isn't that girl... You know, the one from earlier?" Naruto asked Dumbfounded.

"Um... Can I help you three?" Kitsune asked them, puzzled.

"Yes, actually, you can. We are told you are our client for our next mission." Sakura explained.

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. I do not need the aid of other ninja. You see, I too, am a ninja. I am ranked as a Genin." Kitsune explained with her head low.

"Well, you're not really a client." Kakashi said suddenly appearing. "More like a guide."

"I'm sorry? A guide?"

"Yes. I am Kakashi Hatake. And you are to guide us to your village. The Village Hidden in the Moonlight. "

Kitsune's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she had to go back there again. She that there a moment, figuring out her reply.

"I'm sorry, but I don't wish to go back there. Why do you want to go there anyways?" she asked in a concerning voice.

"A simple investigation mission, is all. We need you to lead us there, on orders of the Third Hokage." Kakashi ordered, in a kind manner. She looked up at him. Her eyes were getting watering, filling up with tears she didn't need. Her forehead wrinkled as a few tears escaped their cage. She looked down again.

"Alright. But only because I respect the title 'Kage'." She said in a soft voice.

"Good. Then we will meet at the gates." Kakashi agreed.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, casting beautiful shadows on the village. Kitsune walked the pebble rode towards the gates where Kakashi's team was waiting for her.

"We;ll then, now that we're all here, lets set out." Kakashi anounced.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!" Naruto said.

"Why are you so loud?" Kitsune asked shyly.

"Get used to it. He's pretty obnoxious." Sakura said annoyed.

"Don't underestimate him though. Believe it or not, Naruto is stronger that he looks." Sasuke added.

"Hey! Hey! That's Naruto Uzumaki! And you!" Naruto said, pointing at Kitsune. "Remember that name, I'm going to be Hokage one day. Believe it!"

Kitsune Blankly stared at him. It was probably the first expression she showed other than sadness since they met her.

"W-what!" Naruto asked franticly.

"Oh nothing" Kitsune smiled. "You remind me of someone. A boy named Kuromi. Oh excuse me, my name is Kitsune Kiriyu. And you two?" She asked to the other team members.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay, okay, can we go now?" Naruto asked impatiently. With that, they left the village, heading to the last place Kitsune wished to be.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Moonlight Genin"

The five ninja started their way towards the Moonlight Village. For ours of their walk, they were quiet, leaving a lingering awkward silence. Kitsune lead the group with Naruto traveling on her left and Sakura and Sasuke on her right. Kakashi stayed in the back, keeping silent.

"Um, so... Tell us about your village, Kitsune." Sakura said, trying to break up the silence. She wanted to just chat with the unwilling Sasuke, but felt it would be awkward if it were them two talking the whole time.

"I'd rather not." Kitsune replied,still keeping quiet with her attention mainly on the road.

"Right. Okay then what about your team? You mentioned a boy earlier. Kuromi, was it? You said he was like Naruto." Sakura asked, trying again, desperately wanting to get rid of the silence. She began to think Kitsune was just ignoring her now, with the way she kept silence, until Kitsune nodded and began to speak.

"Yes. Your comrade is much like one of my teammates, Kuromi. My other teammate was Haru. The two of them... They fought about the simplest things. But I... I was a fool. If only I truly understood why they were always so defiant with each other, if I had only realized... Maybe it would have... Ended differently." The tears she locked up behind her eyes began to fight back. She did her best to hide them as she let her head drop low.

They all were waiting for her to finish what she might have left out. It was obvious she couldn't finish without betraying her mask of feelings on her face. However, she continued.

"Maybe if I had just known soon. I could have..." She stopped there, quivered for a moment and then was silent with no emotion.

"I could have saved their lives." she managed to let out in a soft voice. It was as if something deep inside her was holding her back from saying those words. That maybe if she didn't say them she wouldn't have to admit to herself that her team members, her dear friends, were dead.

"They're... Dead?" Sakura gasped. Her hand clasped over her mouth in a sudden movement as they all stopped walking. Kitsune slowly looked over at Sakura with eyes of despair. It sent a shiver in Sakura's body, seeing such sadness in someone's face.

"Yes." Kitsune answered, looking away. "They are dead. Along with the rest of my village."

"W-what? No way! What happened?" Naruto asked in a sympathetic voice. His rage started to build up as he thought of all the possibilities of what might have happened, and how alone she is felling at this very moment.

"My village was annihilated. That's just it. I was able to escape with my life, to warn other nearby towns of the potential danger heading their way. The ones who did it, they said we were just in their way of domination..."

It was silent again. She wiped away the tears that escaped and started walking again.

"That's why this mission is so pointless. There is nothing there, nothing left to see, admire, or enjoy. It's all gone. Just a broken village that will never be put back together." She added. Kitsune couldn't help but think of her former team. She looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Do you have a dream as well? That is, like Naruto does?" She asked. He only glared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, but it's nothing like his." he hissed.

"Oh, I see." she said. "Though, you two seem to get along well." She added reassuringly.

Naruto turned his head away.

"We don't need to get along. He's just jealous of how great a ninja I am!" Naruto sneered with his chin up high.

"Not likely, you idiot." Sasuke replied back. Kitsune let out a small giggle, but then returned to her more defensive stance. She thought to herself again. Though they had different dreams, they were similar to Haru and Kuromi. She sighed, remembering how they used to fight and argue constantly.

One day on a mission, Kuromi had told her the story of how he had met Haru...

8888

Kuromi was still a small boy when he met Haru. Kuromi was much like a failer to everyone, as he said. He was by the lake behind the village, the destination which would be the team's favorite spot for everything. At the time, Kuromi just need to cool his head from and argument he had with his parents. He was surprised when he say Haru sitting at the rocks above the lake, alone.

_Why was_ he_ alone_, he thought to himself. He was one of the most talented people he knew in the academy. Surely he would have many friends. _Maybe he had none, just like me?_

"Why are you alone? Where are your friends?" Kuromi asked as he walked up to him.

"My friends? Well, they must be somewhere else, right? But I guess those aren't really friends." Haru explained in a monotone voice. "They mostly just follow me around, like I'm their idol or something. For my skills, not for who I am." he looked pretty lonely, and in a way, this was almost a pathetic side of the boy everyone looked up to.

"What about you? Where are your friends?" Haru asked curiously.

Kuromi stared at him for a moment. Was he serious? Why would he ask such a stupid question? I was the loser of the village, the laughing stock.

"No." Kuromi said bluntly. "I guess I'm alone too." He looked at Haru. "Just like you."

"Hehe, funny." Haru said with a slight smile. His eyes were still calm as could be, though his smile was laced with kindness.

"Well, let's call for a truce, shall we?" Haru said as he stood up. Kuromi stood his ground, confused.

"A friendship, I mean." Haru added. Kuromi smiled big. He liked the idea of actually having a friend, and one who didn't have any as well. A friend who was very skilled. He nodded.

They were good friends through the academy. Kuromi would train with Haru at practice, and gradually, Kuromi got better. Still though, Haru stood out in the academy. He was still the center of attention with the teachers, and the students as well. They were now 11 years of age.

"Hey Haru-kun! Can you walk me home?" a girl said to him as she clung to his arm.

"No! Haru is going to walk _me_ home!" another girls said.

"Stop hogging him, he's mine!"

"You can't claim him you evil witch! He's mine!"

"No, mine!"

Girls started gathering around him as he got more and more overwhelmed. But Haru did nothing, as irritated as he was. Kuromi walked out of the doors of the academy, looking for Haru so he could show him this new jutsu he had been working on lately. But then he heard the next thing said within the group surrounding Haru.

"Haru? Why do you hang out with that loser, Kuromi?" A girl said.

"Yeah man. Why waste your precious time with such a weakling?" A boy said.

"It's probably because Haru's just to nice. Ha ha." A girl said.

"Yeah, well maybe he's nice enough to go out with me? How about it Haru-kun?" As that was said, the girls started arguing again. With that, Kuromi left the school grounds, not wanting to embarrass Haru, or himself for that matter.

As he was walking, his eye caught a girl, sitting under a tree, reading. He thought it odd, that there was a girl who wasn't near Haru, or even watching him from a distance. No one seemed to notice her as they walked by this cute girl, but he sure did.

"Hey!" Kuromi called out as he walked towards her, a little faster than normal. "My name is Kuromi. What's your's?" he asked with a big grin on his face. She looked a little startled. She probably wasn't used to being bothered at this time.

"My name is Kitsune." she replied with a warm, welcoming smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters other than the ones from the Moonlight Village I created. Please enjoy, and comment too? :D please, and thank you (:

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Rivalry Born!"

With her smile, just that one smile, he melted inside. He knew she wasn't like all the other annoying girls who worshiped Haru. He knew, then, that she was much, much, more. He smiled even more, and sat down with her. They talked for hours, just about simple things. They were the happiest hours of his life.

The next day, Kuromi and Haru met up at the academy gates before lessons started. He felt a little awkward being near him, after what he had heard yesterday.

"Hey." Kuromi greeted. Haru nodded, with a small smile. "Tomorrow... We graduate." He finished.

Haru said nothing, for a moment he looked down, thinking. Finally he looked back at Kuromi.

"I know you heard what those people said back there. Why didn't you defend yourself?" He asked calmly. "A ninja must never let himself be ridiculed like that. They should defend themselves. Have you lost your pride? Do you honestly believe what they say? With that attitude, do you think you'll ever become Tsukikage?" Haru stared him down.

Kuromi was astonished by what he was hearing. He couldn't believe Haru was saying this! What had gotten in to him all of a sudden? Kuromi's eyes showed irritation now. He was in defense mode.

"No way! I'll surpass you! There's no way I'll let you beat me me, I'll become Tsukikage, just you see!" He said furiously. He then flinched in surprise at what he had just said to his friend. But he didn't let his guard down.

"Ah, so that's how you really feel about me? You were just jealous of me? How sad, for my only real friend to betray my trust. Here I thought you were different." Haru said in disgust, shaking his head.

"Well then..."

Kuromi paused. "Well then what?" Haru said nothing.

Kuromi gritted his teeth. "Fine. I guess we're not really friends."

"Oh? And so what are we now?" Haru asked.

"How about rivals?" Kuromi answered bitterly.

Haru scoffed. "Ha ha, you want to be my rival?" he asked amused. Haru just stared at him fiercely. Kuromi was too ashamed of Haru's actions to even respond. Why was he acting like this?

"Hmmm, very well then. I accept your challenge." Haru completed, and walked through the doors. He had completely changed, right in front of him.

The next day, for the graduated ninja, they were awarded the title, Genin, and then were seated. They were all informed that they were all to be put into a team of three Genin, and a Jonin sensei.

_Oh, please, let me be on Kitsune's team_, Kuromi thought to himself. _And anyone's but_ his, he hissed as he looked at Haru.

"Team Four!" The teacher announced. "Kuromi Kuran, Kitsune Kiriyu, and Haru Tama."

Team Yumi was formed. Since then, they did many missions together. The many missions they completed were merely "D" ranked and minor. But as far as that, they were quite a good team, despite the tension between the two boys. Though it wasn't long until Kuromi found out why Haru spent as much time with Kitsune as he possibly could.

"You like her, don't you?" Kuromi asked Haru one time on a mission. Yumi Sensei and Kitsune were both asleep at the camp sight at the time. Haru didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He hissed. Haru looked at Kuromi sharply.

"Does that bother you? That I have feelings for the same girl?" Haru asked. How did he know about that? Oh, well I guess it was a little obvious, with all the time I spent with her too. But still, he didn't have to say it like that.

"N-no. Why would it? You think I don't stand a chance? Or something? Well, for your information, I think she is _very_ interested in me." Kuromi said, smugly. Haru only laughed.

When the team was only 13, the Moonlight village was sucked into the teeth of war. Or so it was told to us Genin. The war went on for months. We never really got to test ourselves to our limits with these enemy ninja, for they were left for the Chunin, Jonin, and Ambu to deal with. The enemies goal was to conquer our village, along with others they have already conquered. But when our village declined to abide peacefully, they declared war on us. They were nothing more than a big group of nomad ninja.

The last mission I had with Kuromi and Haru, we were sent on our first mission that included enemy battle. We were very pumped and excited up to be rewarded like this; to be able to actually defeat the very ninja threatening our home.

We were sent to destroy one of our enemies last bases. Yumi Sensei set out with us, but had to leave for the rest of a different mission she was assigned to. She left us, trusting us that we could complete our mission. She believed we have proven ourselves strong enough to succeed. She left to a different battlefield.

The base was easily destroyed. He wiped out every trace we could with ease, and then started heading back to the village. We stopped a little ways to the village for a rest. Kuromi and I were resting on a rock while Haru collected water. Kuromi jumped off the rock and started walking towards Haru. He sat down next to him.

"Hey, I've been thinking... That is, since the war has been going on, I guess it has kinda affected me, in the way I see things, and in the way I feel too." He paused, then continued. "I hate the way we're always fighting, especially over Kitsune, and around her. What I mean to say is, I guess I want to be friends again, y'know?" Kuromi finished.

Haru didn't respond, instead he kept collecting the water. When he was done, he finally looked at him and spoke.

"You still hold on to those feelings, Kuromi? The ones for Kitsune, I mean. Oh Kuromi..." Haru sighed as he stood up, shaking his head.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"I _mean_, we're not in the academy anymore, Kuromi. This isn't a game, we are at war. I have already left my feelings behind."

"Wait, what?" Kuromi asked dumbfounded. "What about Kitsune? Don't you care about her?" Haru looked at him, emotionless. He sighed.

"Just as you and I, she is a tool for the village. Sure, when we, when I, was placed on her team, I did make an effort to develop feelings with her. But I realized something, once the war started. When we got the title, Genin, Ninja, we became tools. Theres no room left for mistakes, or emotions. We sold ourselves to the village."

Just when he thought Kuromi couldn't get anymore heartless, he sees them as _things_?

"So, is that how you really feel?" Kuromi asked. Haru nodded. Rage built up in his face, and he needed to let it out. He decided his hands were good for a release, as his fist flew at Haru and impacted on his jaw, sending Haru back two feet away from where he stood, crashing as he landed.

"That's just bull!" Kuromi shouted at him. Haru sat up, whipping the blood from his lips.

"How can you say that? And with your stupid expressionless face of yours too! That's just bullshit. Bullshit!" Kuromi was furious now. Haru was actually startled with the way Kuromi revolted. He began to replay what he had just told Kuromi, and realized how inhuman it had sounded. He started to regret saying those things now.

"Eh? Please, not now! Please, don't fight you two!" Kitsune panicked, as she cautiously walked over to them.

"No! I'm gonna let him have a piece of my mind!" Kuromi demanded. He stepped closer to Haru. Haru stood up, not even going to defend himself. He knew what he had said was wrong. Kuromi stepped closer and didn't even notice the paper bomb where his foot would land. Haru and Kitsune flinched.

"Kuromi, no!" Kitsune warned, but she was too late. The explosion set off and Haru and Kitsune had to get out of the way, leaving Kuromi wherever he had been when it had gone off.

"KUROMIIII!" Kitsune shouted at the top of her lungs, as she stood from a tree branch, looking in the direction of the impact. _Oh no_, she thought.

"Kit... Kitsune." A faint voice coughed up. She looked in its direction, to see Kuromi's roughed up body on the ground.

"Oh, Kuromi!" She cried as Haru and Kitsune ran to his side. He must have just barely escaped the explosion.

"I'm sorry, Kitsune. I'm so stupid. I should have seen that paper bomb, but instead, I was too angry to even notice it. I put you in danger."He squeezed his eyes closed. "Damn it, I'm such a fool!" He hissed through gritted teeth and pain.

"Shush, don't you talk like that! We need to get you home now. You need to see a doctor. You'll be okay, just let us take care of you, we'll take you home, okay?" Kitsune tried not to panic as she grabbed his arm over her shoulder. Haru immediately did the same, and they started for the village.

"I'm sorry Kuromi," Haru apologized. "You're right. I was an idiot to say those things. To hide emotions, it was stupid of me." Haru sympathized. "To think, we went from best friends, to rivals, to just plain idiots. Even when you were trying to do the right thing, I was just too blinded by pride to see it."

Kuromi smiled, he looked so content. He then closed his eyes. The two Genin prayed that those eyes will open again soon.

They were almost to the village. Kitsune made sure she kept reassuring Kuromi that they were almost to the village, and that he was going to be okay. When they reached their home, they were stunned by the horrific sight. Their village was in what looked to be ruins on fire. Houses were destroyed, what was left of them were set in flames. Dead bodies filled the streets, burned, or sliced open with pools of blood. Even their Temple of Moonlight was demolished. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Kitsune's eyes started to fill with tears as she observed her ruined home, until her eyes caught a glimpse of the closest body on the ground in front of them.

"Yumi Sensei!" The two shouted. They rushed to her side, setting Kuromi gently on the ground near Yumi.

"Yumi Sensei, what happened to you? Who did this?" Kitsune cried, as she rubbed her sensei's face. Yumi moaned in pain, opening hers eyes to look at the voice talking to her. She squinted to get a better, more focused look.

"Oh, Kitsune dear... You're all okay. Thank goodness." she sighed in relief.

"No. Kuromi is hurt, Yumi Sensei. He needs help, and so do you." Haru explained.

"No." Yumi panicked. "Leave me, I'm as good as dead. Leave you two, take Kuromi and yourselves to the nearest village."

"I... understand Yumi Sensei. But, what happened here?" Haru asked. She stared at them for a moment, closed her eyes, then reopened them.

"There were more than we thought. We underestimated them. When they got angry, they said they wouldn't take pity on the village. All our ninja on the battlefield were killed, and then they went after our village." she paused a moment, and continued.

"I had to follow them. I was going to let them destroy our home. By the time I got here, everything was already destroyed. I shouldn't have attacked the remaining men, but I was so enraged, I couldn't control myself. The two men that remained, they left me to die here, said that I would suffer with this pain."

Kitsune started wiping the tears from her face as she listened.

"Well, well, guess your were right Takumi." a deep voice announced from behind them. "There are more Moonlight brats here. But don't you think they look a little too week to play with?"

* * *

I think the next chapter is my favorite one I wrote. It will be up soon (:


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters other than the ones from the Moonlight Village I created. Please enjoy, and comment too? :D please, and thank you (:

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Good Bye"

Two large men stood, both with huge swords to match, the steel stained with blood from many uses. Blood covered their bodies, though not a single wound was found. They looked at us with giant, sadistic grins, filling their faces. It was them. They were the ones.

"You... You two, you did this to our sensei?" Haru asked in a hiss.

"Ha ha, yeah kid. Takumi and I did this, piece of cake really."

"He he, don't be so full of yourself, Youta." the other man said.

Before they could laugh at one another with their proud work of slaughter, Haru dissapeared in a flash towards them with a kunai knife pulled out, eyes full of rage and movements of a killer.

"Haru, don't!" Yumi yelled. Kitsune's eyes were wide of shock after she saw her teammate going after two cold blooded killers. Youta's enormous arm sliced the air as it hit Haru in the abdomen, sending his helpless body through the air, crashing against a tree. He coughed up blood through the impact.

"Haru!" Kitsune screamed. Her head turned back to the men with a glare. They were laughing! She wasn't going to just sit there like a helpless duck as she witnessed her loved ones get hurt, she had to do something. Furiously, she slowly stood up.

"Please! Just leave..." Yumi managed to say. Kitsune ignored her sensei, as her glare locked on to the two men, then making a bolt towards them. As she tried to pull out her kunai knife, she was stopped by three shuriken piercing her throwing arm. As she gasped in pain, one of the men grabbed her by the throat.

"Gah!" she cried when his grip tightened. _I'm going to die, _she thought to herself.

"Let... Let her go, you bastard." A faint voice demanded. The man looked over my shoulder to see Kuromi, barely standing, wielding three shuriken. "Or I'll cut you into pieces!" He threatened through gritted teeth. Kitsune was stiff from fear now.

"Hmph! Takumi, take care of that brat, will ya?" Youta asked.

"N-no, Kuromi, please- ugh!" Kitsune tried to speak, but Youta's grip was even tighter. She was barely touching the ground now, her tiptoes brushing the ground. Without hesitation, Takumi made his way towards Kuromi, grinning the whole time. Kuromi raised his arms, ready to attack, when Takumi kicked him straight in the jaw, snapping the bones, his body crashed to the floor.

When Takumi was sure the boy would get up again, he relentlessly kicked him in the abdomen, causing Kuromi to yelp in pain. Unsatisfied, Takumi's enormous fingers wrapped around Kuromi's tiny head, picking his body off the ground, and threw him a good 10 feet away.

Still, Kuromi found the strength to stand, as proudly as he could. _I am a Ninja, _he thought to himself, _I will not back down, not when my friends need me most. _Standing there, he huffed violently, gasping for breath, while his right arm wrapped around his abdomen, pressing against his ribs. They were on fire and he leaned over slightly from the pain all over his body.

"Arh, persistent little punk, aren't you?" Takumi growled. He threw his fist towards Kuromi's chest. He blocked it in the palm of his left hand, but was left defenseless from the next punch, hitting the target of the right side of his chest, Kuromi leaned into the punch and groaned, but still, he stood. Takumi showed signs of boredom now.

"Fine, I'm going to make sure you never stand again!" Takumi announced. He grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. He smashed his body to the closest tree, and with his sadistic mind, decided that he didn't want Kuromi to ever _touch _the ground. Takumi pulled out several kunai and started to pin Kuromi to the tree, many kunai, limb by limb.

"Gggrrrllgg" Kuromi spat out, as blood poured out from his mouth.

"Still able to talk? Well, I can fix that." Takumi hissed. He pulled one of Kuromi's own kunai from his pouch, and without hesitation, stabbed Kuromi through the throat. Silence came after, there were no grunts, there were no cries, from the no longer Kuromi.

"Kuromi ... Kuromiiiii!" Kitsune choked, still on her tiptoes with Youta's grip.

"Oh shush you little vermin!" Youta ordered, and slammed her body to the ground, indenting her boy slightly in the earth.

Haru found his conscious again, and began to stand. Takumi caught him with his killer eyes, and started his way towards him. Kitsune knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes, not even able to move, her body was so sore, though she struggled to get up. She heard the blood curdling sounds of Haru's painful screams until she heard the crash. She opened her eyes again, and screamed as loud as she could, begging them to stop.

Haru's cries went silent, and she knew then, that he too, shared Kuromi's fate. She struggled again to get up. Slowly, she lifted her head. Not being able to bear the sight of her two friends in the state they were in, she wept.

They were gone. Dead. She would never see them again. Not even a good bye.

There was no good bye. No. But there was rage. Anger swelled up inside of her. She could feel that other "existence" inside of her, motivating her to do what she needed to do. She stood up, and turned slowly to face Youta. He flinched at the sight of her. The chakra she emitted from her body was visible, rolling off of her body like purple flames.

"You. Will. Pay." She hissed. She threw out her arm, commanding her chakra to do her bidding, as it cut through the air, slicing his neck diagonally in half. The rest of his neck ripped back as blood poured up and over the body, and fell back and onto the ground. She turned around and faced Takumi now. He looked surprised, however, he was not scared. _I will change that, _she told herself, in a way that wasn't even her.

She walked to him and he immediately pulled out his sword. He slashed the air and tried to end it with her body through his sword, but she quickly ducked and swiftly moved to his side and jabbed him four times in the ribs. He fell to one knee, and as she was about to finish the job with decapitation, she stopped, shook her head violently and flinched back. She fell to both knees, cradling her head in her hands. The visible chakra was gone. She was back.

_Oh, what happened? _she asked herself. Suddenly, she looked up at the man and gasped. He growled, and knocked her back with a kick. Her landing destination was now next to her half dead sensei. Kitsune looked over at Yumi. She tried sitting up, but Takumi was not going to let that happen, as he started kicking in her stomach many times, as she tried to catch her breath. Each kick made it harder to breath. Finally he stopped, and huffed at her.

"That's for killing my partner you bitch!" He wiped his forehead with his forearm. He looked over at the setting sun. "Well, I think it's time for me to leave." He looked at Kitsune's beaten body. "I know I won't be seeing you again." He said with a menacing grin filling his face. With that, he left the rotting village.

Kitsune started gasping for air as she was able to focus again. She hated the fact that he left her like this. Not because she was in excruciating pain, but because she knew what her fate was; she wasn't going to die. She only wished she would now. Looking over at Yumi, she tried not to cry, it wasn't going to help. _Yumi is going to die..._

"Ha ha... It's okay Kitsune. You will live." Yumi said with a smile on her face. "Unlike me... But because of Sarasa's chakra, it will heal you. Now, promise me you'll leave. Never come back here, got it?" Yumi said faintly. " And, take these too." She handed Kitsune the very fans she used in her battles. "Don't... Forget..." Before she could finish, her breath of life was swept away.

Kitsune wept. She wept until she couldn't bear the headache she had gotten from her aching heart. She didn't think she had any more tears to shed after her whole body had gone numb from laying there for hours. But the tears were just flowing.

Finally, she found the strength to stand up. She was still weak form the beating, but Yumi was correct; Sarasa's chakra was healing her body, slowly. She hated it.

She steadily made her way to the exit of her fallen home. The tears had stopped now, but she didn't dare look back, not wanting to weep any more. It wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't going to bring them back.

"Kit? Kitsune? What's wrong?" Sakura asked. She was in front of her now. "Yous just stopped suddenly. Is there something you saw?"

"O-oh, I'm sorry!" She panicked embarrassingly. "No, I just dazed out for a moment. Ah ha, ha." She looked around, to figure out where she had lead them as she was off in her own little world. She was relieved to see that it wasn't too bad, she knew where they were; almost to the village. She sighed and started walking.

_Don't be so week this time, Kitsune, _the voice said. _You should be more worried about getting your revenge... _

Kitsune squeezed her eyes closed. _Go away, Sarasa. I can handle this..._

* * *

"Are we... there... yet?" Naruto gasped in deep breaths, as he climbed his way to the top of the small mountain.

"Just behind the next mountain, Naruto." Kitsune answered. The snow was still here, but slowly melting. She sighed and continued up the mountain. There was a trail now, which made maneuvering the terrain easier. Finally at the top of the mountain trail, she gazed at her former home. She didn't take her eyes off of it as the other four came up the trail.

"Oh... my..." Sakura gasped with one hand over her mouth, looking at the demolished village. Naruto was speechless as he breathed heavy over the view. Sasuke knew all to well, the pain of losing a village and being the only survivor. Kakashi put his hand on Kitsune's shoulder out of sympathy. Kitsune looked at the ruins, and still teared up from the view, though it was not aflame at this time. Kitsune then had a thought. What was Kakashi doing here? Why had he come? Surely there were no survivor, so what point was there to come back here? She looked over her shoulder up at Kakashi in confusion.

"Alright, Spread out you three. We're scouting the area." Kakashi ordered. The three stood there for a moment, confused, but then quickly started moving. Kakashi moved out as well, towards the center back of the Village. She didn't really care what they were up to, as they were no threat to her. She knew what she was going to do while they were scouting the area. She walked over to Yumi's body and knelt down. The body was partly covered in snow and she did not bother to uncover it. She looked over at the trees where Haru and Kuromi had died.

* * *

"Ah, here it is." Kakashi said as he pulled out a light blue orb from the fallen debris in the Temple that lay near the back of the Village. He dusted it lightly.

"What that heck is it, Sensei?" Naruto asked walking into the temple with Sasuke and Sakura.

"This, Naruto, is what these people have been protecting since this village has been built. It's the Moonlight Life Crystal. It came from Lake Tsuki, from behind this village. It is said that there is a very powerful spirit that lyes dormant inside the lake, and that this very crystal is what is used to call upon it."

"Oh, I get it." Sakura said.

"Get what?" Naruto asked.

"We're suppose to make sure that the crystal is still safe, and not in the wrong hands, right Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura explained.

"Well, yes. However, it is still forbidden for it to leave this destination, so we cannot take it with us. You three go find Kitsune, while I... find a suitable place for the Crystal." Kakashi left and the three set out to look for Kitsune. They found her near the entrance of the Village, carving on a stone. There were two others. They were graves.

"Those for your comrades?" Sasuke asked. She looked up at him with soft eyes, then back to the graves.

"Yes. I thought I should bury them. I won't be coming back. She clenched her hand and then released it as she tied a black ribbon around her neck with a bell dangling from the middle.

"I won't lose anymore memories. And I won't forget you guys either." Sasuke stood nest to her and held out his hand.

"Come on, we're leaving now." He said as Kakashi walked into view. The mission was over. They were to return home, mission well done. But what was She suppose to do now? She no longer had a home... Again.

* * *

After this chapter, it will be Kitsune's Point Of View


End file.
